Quilting has been practiced throughout the world for many centuries. Quilts were used originally as blankets or bed covers to keep people warm. Today, quilts are usually made by small business manufacturers or as a hobby by individuals or quilting groups, and are often intended to function as decorative bed covers, wall hangings, or as framed works of art. A quilt generally includes a backing layer, interior batting material, and decorative top layer comprising small fabric panels stitched together.
Generally a quilt is made by first stretching a backing layer over a solid horizontal surface such as a table or the floor, or a horizontal rigid frame in the case of manufacturers or more prolific hobbyists. The backing layer is temporarily attached to the horizontal surface or frame using tapes or various types of clamping mechanisms. Batting material is then applied over the backing layer. Finally the decorative top layer, comprising individual fabric panels that have been stitched together previously, is applied over the batting material and all three layers are pinned or tacked together to stabilise positioning of the layers prior to final stitching of the quilt.
The prior art includes various types of quilting frames for use in hand quilting and machine quilting, including the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,992 describes a quilting frame apparatus. The apparatus comprises concentric rectangular outer and inner frames. The outer frame is constructed from four elongate members attached in a mortise-and-tenon arrangement at each of its four corners and secured by wingnuts. The quilting frame may be adjusted at different angles to suit the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,996 describes a portable multiple use quilting frame system. The system is intended for both free hand and machine quilting and includes a pair of frame ends supported by three rods. The rods hold material to be quilted. As the quilting process progresses, the material is wound onto a take-up rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,343 describes a quilt display frame. The frame includes a sheet of flexible material having a peripheral edge with a plurality of sleeves. Poles are placed within the sleeves and are connected to one another to form a frame member. A connector is employed that includes a pair of tubes that are connected to each other by a bridge and a pair of legs are clipped onto the poles to support the frame on a surface in an upright position. A surface of the sheet is then used for holding patches for previewing a quilt design.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,240 describes a textile holding frame. The frame includes a pair of side members and two or more lateral members extending between the sides to define a generally rectangular configuration. One embodiment uses stationary frame members with retainers for material retention and/or tensioning, and another embodiment uses rotating frame members to provide desired tensioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,816 describes a portable quilting frame assembly. The assembly includes two complementary support structures each of which includes a base member, an elevation member, and a fulcrum member. The two complementary support structures are coupled by a cross member which spans the distance between the two complementary support structures. Coupled to each of the fulcrum members at a fulcrum end is a rail assembly for tensioning material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,789 describes a stitchery stand and frame assembly. The assembly includes a stand having spaced posts which are connected together at their lower ends by a box assembly into which a tongue is slidably mounted. A frame unit connects the upper end of the posts. The frame unit includes a working frame wherein the side members and spanning members are connected together by being inserted into corner connectors. A fabric is mounted in a peripheral groove of the working frame.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 257,041 illustrates a quilting frame including two saw-horse members connected by rotatable horizontal rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,638 describes a quilting frame designed to stretch and hold material while hand stitching bed quilts. It consists of a pair of legs that are adjustable in height and are free-standing when three rods for holding material are removed from the frame. A hand crank is provided for rotating the rods and a locking device is also employed for preventing rotation. Further tensioning is provided by a horizontal tensioning mechanism pivotal on link rods attached to one of a pair of horizontal rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,535 describes a vertical embroidery frame. The frame may be attached to a stationary surface such as a wall panel and includes multiple securing means to provide a horizontal adjustable retaining area at work space height, and an area above for vertical storage of a quilt. As each portion of a quilt is completed at the horizontal work station, the quilt can be stored and displayed vertically until it is complete.
However, the prior art fails to disclose a system for efficient hand arrangement of various sized quilts using a vertical frame that provides easy access to both sides of a quilt. There is therefore a need for an improved vertical quilt basting frame.